kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Coachman's Minions
The Coachman's Minions are minor enemies fought in the Prankster's Paradise campaigns of the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, mostly serving Coachman Barker in his insidious efforts to continue doing business on Pleasure Island for the Hellfire Organization's plans. The Minions are actually a species of Darkheart Echthros, shipped to Coachman Barker by Dr. Facilier to serve him as his enforcers and grunt workers. They mostly attack with brute strength by way of arm swings or a jumping shockwave. Story Backstory The Journey The Coachman's goons are often skulking about the hallways of the Forbidden Mountains, guarding the entryways along with many other villainous henchmen. A large number of them were seen packing up and preparing to board Captain Hook's ship after the pirate captain gave the order to launch an assault upon the worlds of the Mid Rim. They make their most notable appearance during the Prankster's Paradise campaign. While the boys enjoy themselves in the fairground area of Pleasure Island, the Coachman cracks his whip, ordering his minions to shut and lock the main doors, preventing the unwitting boys from escaping. He then orders them to prepare crates. They are next seen loading donkeys- the naughty boys transformed -into these crates, under the Coachman's watchful eye. After word gets loose that one boy, Pinocchio, is escaping, the Coachman orders his goons to chase after him. They are subsequently destroyed by Taran slashing at them with his Keyblade, causing them to disappear into shadow aether. Although the Coachman is defeated in battle, his heart refuses to stay dead and floats its way deep into the gullet of Monstro the Whale at the bottom of the sea, where it transforms into its true form of the Parasite Cage, spawning more Shadow Apes to patrol the interiors of the whale for any sign of potential victims. Foulfellow & Gideon, having fled from the authorities with the collapse of Pleasure Island and having been swallowed by the whale while trying to sail away on a boat, end up running face to face with the vengeful goons, who drag the two of them to Ellidyr so that they may serve him in his latest plot to kidnap Pinocchio and use his heart to revive Eilonwy and win her love. They subsequently appear in cameo roles as disposable goons for the events of the Atlantica/Ashmark, Louisiana Bayou, and Death Star/Neverland campaigns. A large number of these Goons were seen in Queen Athena's flashback as part of Chernabog's Army of Darkness sent to attack the Moon Palace of the High Council in the last days of the Lands of Legend. Much later on, the Horned King takes mental control over the Coachman's remaining Goons, forcing them to obey his commands and sends them forth across the worlds in one final attempt to break down the sealed keyholes that Taran had already saved. They are all absorbed by the lich during the final battle so that he can assume his transformation of the God of Chaos, and are destroyed alongside him by the light of TOWIAA freed from the Door to Tartarus. The Chain of Memories The Fantasmic Dreamtime Appearance and Personality Strategy Category:Villains Category:The Hellfire Organization Category:Enemy Types Category:Monsters Category:Henchmen Category:Darkhearts Category:Echthroi Category:Worshippers of the Great Evil Category:Servants of Chernabog